


【光初代】求爱于无生命者

by RedBayberryWine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBayberryWine/pseuds/RedBayberryWine
Summary: 一个一路上见缝插针做炮友的故事我流光呆，无具体种族容貌描写，提及名字时用“光”代替部分设定为剧情需要，如有出入，请不要细究
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
  
事情的最初，只不过是一粒米花般大小的意外。第一片雪花飘落，没人能猜到那是雪崩的前兆。那时我也只不过怀有纯粹的好奇心，我思考，试探，反复推敲，认为一切过错都应推到爱梅特赛尔克身上。我不是个喜欢推脱责任的人，但当时的他仍是我们猜测的那种平常意义上的“恶”。而恶，恶负责吞噬一切，吸引所有负面情绪。没有人会立即否认我的观点。所以，这句话可以这样讲，“人人都需要恶”。  
  
我之所以会这样想，起因是一场梦。或许不仅仅是一，而是一而再、再而三。我醒来时，梦中残留的感觉还未褪去。从伊尔美格回来后，我一直有些疲惫。仿佛我所吸收的光芒是一株青翠蓬勃的幼苗，它壅塞肺部，阻碍呼吸，要从我的气管中枝叶茂密地生长出来。  
  
这样下去，我会变成什么样子？  
  
我起床四顾，阿尔博特不在。我没有在意，阿尔伯特与我被塞给的十几只玩偶不同，他虽然总是看着茫然无措，好像一只流浪的熊，但无论大事小事，他总是自有一番主意。  
  
我决定起床。推开窗，雷克兰德的无尽光已然偃旗息鼓。而在这片大陆的更多地方，光海无穷无尽。它们吞噬黑暗，永不熄灭。敏菲利亚，我指的是年少的那一个，在昨晚初见那个无影时曾小声问道：黑暗即罪恶吗？看起来，桑克瑞德无法回答她，而于里昂热对这个问题微妙地选择避而不谈。不过——我想——至少现在，黑暗是一种祝福。  
  
“做了什么好梦？”  
  
我转头，很有主见的游魂不知何时又决定出现了。他看起来还颇有精神，我便对他笑笑：“我看起来很开心吗？”  
  
“好久不见你这样放松。”  
  
“事实上，我也不知道自己梦见了什么。”  
  
“总是这样。”阿尔博特耸耸肩，“我以前——以前也常常忘记头一晚梦到的事。在梦里记得刻骨铭心，醒来却只残留了一点感觉。感觉——恐惧，总是心有余悸。或是愉悦，意犹未尽的愉悦。”  
  
他笑了一下，有些苦涩：我的英雄，你现在回忆起的是哪一种？  
  
  
我将自己打理妥帖，气定神闲地出了门。悬挂公关的管理员向我打招呼，说水晶公已经在观星室等待。我稍微有一点懊恼，因为我自我感觉良好，自认为没有睡懒觉，可水晶公——就好像不需要睡觉似的。我记得，昨晚临睡前远望观星室，那里依然灯火通明。  
  
我踏上观星室前那长长的阶梯。我回忆起我的梦里也有这样一条阶梯，台阶多而高悬，从阶梯上走下来便是旷阔的广场。广场上的人身披黑袍，看起来慵懒而散漫。这不是我第一次梦到这些黑袍的使者。黑色的长袍……是死神吗？还是什么？  
  
在此之前，我曾经梦到过两次同样的情景，不过都是走马观花。街道上影影绰绰，全然是些模糊的影子。这次我却分明发现自己是其中一员。不仅如此，我清晰地看到身边一位死神兜帽下露出的白发。好冷清，像雪一样。我情不自禁地伸手触碰他，却被轻轻拍开。死神先生似乎觉得我们的距离过于亲昵，我却好像很喜欢这样的接触似的，再度亲近过去。  
  
就是在这里，我醒了。我头疼起来。连那份欢欣都是如此真实，由此可见，这必然是我上了谁的身。那么——这是谁的梦？我继承了谁的记忆？  
  
我会这么想也无可厚非。我已经不止一遍向贤人们吐槽超越之力带来的副作用，每次从陌生人或者朋友的记忆中醒来，我总会一时恍惚，分不清自己是谁。如果只是需要告诉我一些不为人知的往事，让我像旁观者一样看着就行了，也不必如此身临其境——我可不希望有一天自己的精神被他人取代。  
  
“一直在走神啊，你。”  
  
我猛然回过神，一双浅色的眼睛正直勾勾盯着我，不知道为什么，我总觉得，那应该是一双很冷漠的眼睛。爱梅特赛尔克看起来感到乏味，他哼了一声，声调不满地拖长。  
  
“就算对我的话嗤之以鼻，也至少该做做样子吧，大英雄。”  
  
“我在听。”我定了定神，“所以——你会跟着我们行动，对吧？”  
  
“真是敷衍的态度。”  
  
“是吗，我倒觉得自己相当亲切呢。”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克懒得再和我进行毫无营养的拌嘴，他兴趣缺缺地看向水晶公，发表了一番见解后便化作一团黑雾消失了。什么啊，这家伙。如果不是他，我现在说不定在伊修加德的火炉旁边喝茶边吃三明治呢。我想起多日以来的疲惫睡眠，以及在这家伙出现以后变得愈发扰人的梦——果然，一切都是这位无影的过错。  
  
想到他有可能是这一切灾难的元凶，我便觉得厌烦。但我心知不应该放任他在我们看不到的地方继续为非作歹，而且诚如阿尔菲诺所说：我们无法控制他，所以只能由着他去。  
  
  
就这样，我同桑克瑞德、于里昂热和敏菲利亚一路，准备出发去拉凯提卡大森林。在光耀教会遗迹寻找水晶公托付的隆卡石板时，我突然感受到了爱梅特赛尔克的存在。他在黑暗中，冥冥地注视着我们。我再次心生厌烦，忍不住脱口嘀咕道：  
  
“一个个的，都是偷窥狂吗？”  
  
我旋即又叹了口气：“没在说你，阿尔博特。”  
  
被点到名的前暗之战士明显被吓了一跳，我再回头的时候，恰好看到阿尔博特熄灭的一瞬间。  
  
我感到十分无奈：“……都说了没在说你啊……”  
  
托阿尔博特的福，我在他留下的一点光晕中很快找到了石板。我呼唤我的伙伴们，在将它交给于里昂热的时候，我突然剧烈头晕了一下。  
  
“哎呀，你没事吧？”  
  
我一时无法回答他。我“看”到一座无法用语言形容的城市，它是那样瑰丽而诡谲，高高耸立在剔透的蓝空之下。我被它迷住了，僵硬地呆立在原地。它短暂地在我心中留下无法磨灭的印象，随即如海市蜃楼般消失。我花了几分钟才平息自己急促的呼吸。  
  
我醒过神来，桑克瑞德正用力扶着我的肩膀，于里昂热眉头紧蹙，似乎在喃喃低语：“果然……你体内的光……”  
  
于里昂热的紧张好像反应过度，我便笑着说：“我没事。你好像很担心，你不会有什么事瞒着我吧？”  
  
于里昂热微笑：“英雄阁下，你要知道，想要瞒过你什么事，其实是很困难的。”  
  
“因为我有很好的直觉嘛。”我笑着说。  
  
“事实上，所谓的‘直觉’，不过是更加见微知著的、无意间的观察力罢了。”  
  
“嗯——倒是很有道理。”  
  
我说着，向那个角落瞥了一眼。于里昂热眯起眼：“那么，这次你又看到了什么？”  
  
“……”我懒得再戳破什么人的小秘密，便歪头笑了一下，“影子而已。”  
  
“能在如此昏暗的地方看到人的影子，也难怪你一眼就找到了水晶公的礼物。”  
  
我们两人的对话如此讳莫如深，桑克瑞德松开我，忍不住皱起眉：“喂喂……神神叨叨的人有于里昂热一个就够了。”  
  
“神神叨叨……”于里昂热说，“这就是你对我的评价？”  
  
“高估。”  
  
于里昂热叹气：“我以为至少在孩子面前，你会嘴下留情……”  
  
年轻的敏菲利亚慌张起来：“那、那个，对不起……”  
  
桑克瑞德明显有点沮丧：“怎么道歉的是你啊……”  
  
这样的对话让我感到陌生又亲切，我心里轻松了不少，带头走出了遗迹。  
  
  
我回忆起方才恍惚得到的记忆。和超越之力窥视到的记忆不同，我在看到别人的记忆时，虽然有时会短暂地混淆身份的界限，但清醒后总会知道，这段记忆另有所属。而方才的回忆——这种感觉有些奇怪，但就如同一个概念，一个真理，我在获得它的时候，毫无悬念地被告知：它曾经属于你。这很奇怪，因为我分明知道我从未经历过这些事。那么，我是在白日做梦？  
  
我有些疑惑，但这么想也并非全无道理：这不就是做梦？睡着时仿佛亲身经历，醒后却一无所获。  
  
那座恢弘的城市，我逐渐看清它在迷雾中的样貌。而我“得知”自己并非一位异邦人，那是我的城市，我的家乡。  
  
诚然，我同样知道，那样美丽的碧空，我从未在梦境之外的地方见过它。  
  
我们很快抵达拉凯提卡大森林，爱梅特赛尔克终于舍得从次元罅隙中走出来，看看帝国未曾涉足的土地。我并未感到惊讶，从最初见面开始，我就觉得他在某些方面极有表现欲。他说自己是出于善意才在此处现身，我不知道其他人怎么想，反正我对此持怀疑态度。我不打算发表意见，看起来桑克瑞德亦是如此。直到敏菲利亚怯怯地问：“那么，你会和我们一同战斗吗？”  
  
我转过头去，桑克瑞德正郁郁寡欢地揉着额头，好像要从那里拔出一朵尖叫菇似的。我原本对他们的对话兴趣缺缺，然而我有幸看到爱梅特赛尔克的嘴巴变成一个洋葱圈。我知道这有点幸灾乐祸，但我笑出了声。  
  
“看我心情咯。”他这样回答。  
  
——不过，这里的光实在令人不快。  
  
他又找出这样一堆乱七八糟的理由，期间敏菲利亚一直茫然地看着他。此时我倒是对这位无影生出一点好奇来。他会对孩子动容？还是只是感到意外？毕竟除了这位天真的少女（我并非暗示阿莉塞略微早熟），没有人会提出这样语出惊人的疑问。我想了想，在敏菲利亚的角度来看，他既然坦露自己没有敌意，那么便是同盟者。至少算个无害的协助者。  
  
我走过去，拍拍桑克瑞德的肩，拍出他一声压抑的叹息。  
  
“走吧。”他说着就径直向前走去，好像要摆脱什么不好的联想似的。我跟在他后面，爱梅特赛尔克更后。我忍不住放慢脚步，来到他侧边，用余光不时地观察他。  
  
“干吗？你的目光简直比这无尽光海还要令人难以忽视。”他似乎很不愉快地撇着嘴，一副全副武装准备挖苦人的架势，“我见过你这种表情，小孩子想要更多牛奶，又不好意思开口的时候，就是这副模样。”  
  
既然被发现，我便大大方方地回看过去：“想必加雷马的开国皇帝陛下，不缺这半杯牛奶吧？”  
  
他大度地展开双臂：“想问就问。我很欢迎善于学习的好学生。”  
  
我想了想，开口问道：“你和妻子关系好吗？”  
  
他的表情看不出有什么变化：“为什么这么问？”  
  
“你只有一只耳坠。”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克慵懒（或许是傲慢）地叠起双臂：“说说你的想法。”  
  
“我想，这很大可能是一种纪念，或者，对过去的舍弃。”  
  
“或者一种过度解读？”  
  
“我知道一首古老的歌谣，便是歌颂那遥远的怀念。”  
  
他的表情仍然没有丝毫松动：“洗耳恭听，英雄阁下。我记得你那深不可测的包裹里，应该有把鲁特琴吧？”  
  
我笑了一下：“在这种地方，还是不要惊动林中潜藏的敌人为好。”  
  
为了获得情报，偶尔卖个唱也无所谓。我清了清嗓子，轻声哼唱起来。  
  
_图勒有一位国王_  
  
 _一世忠诚可佩_  
  
 _爱妃在临死时光_  
  
 _给他一只金杯_  
  
 _他当作无上珍品_  
  
 _开宴总要干杯_  
  
 _每逢他举杯痛饮_  
  
 _不由落下眼泪_  
  
 _他望它翻落海里_  
  
 _深深沉入波心_  
  
 _他合上他的眼皮_  
  
 _从此一滴不饮*_  
  
唱毕，我浮夸地弯腰行礼。爱梅特赛尔克先是沉默，旋即带着点敷衍抬手鼓掌。他的姿势实在优雅。要我说，他在位时，一定是那种经常出入高级剧院的皇家贵族。  
  
“谢谢你的演唱，我会参考。不过，这没什么特殊意义，它也并非我的皇后所赠。两只耳坠，太笨重了，仅此而已。你们总是这样，世界上哪有那么多浪漫故事？”他语气中透出些许不耐烦，似乎后知后觉地感到被冒犯，“真麻烦，这到底有什么问题，大英雄？你不会是那种连别人是否选了同样花纹的袜子都要在意的性格吧？”  
  
我闻言迅速扫了一眼他的长靴。这套衣服是否是幻影呢？这个想法让我有点想笑。我说：“这我并不关心。只是——人类喜欢成双成对的东西。一旦打破这种平衡，难免会惹人在意。”  
  
“‘平衡’……吗？”他似乎若有所思，“这么说来，我们那边也有执着于‘平衡’的家伙啊。别在意，英雄阁下，继续前进吧。”  
  
————————  
  
*北欧民歌  
  



	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
  
独行食罪灵——我曾亲眼见到它将人类变成怪物的瞬间。敏菲利亚看着两只独行食罪灵，小声问我应该怎么办。我便循循善诱地反问她：你觉得应该怎么办呢？  
  
她提出我们分头行动，我点点头，用一种赞赏的表情认可了她。她十分欣喜，鼓起勇气冲了出去。我收回微笑的表情，拔出身后的大剑。我让敏菲利亚离开有我另外的想法——从离开蛇行枝开始，我便感受到爱梅特赛尔克的目光。这个狡猾的逃兵，他到底在看什么呢？  
  
他平时到底在哪里看着我？他是在那个奇怪的虚无界透过魔镜窥视我们吗？在刚进入大森林时我向他搭话，他明明一脸不耐烦的样子，让我不要一直来找茬。如果不想见到我，他大可以干脆利落地扬长而去。这样一直监视着厌烦的人，他还真是喜欢自讨苦吃。  
  
我想知道他能忍受多久，于是在迅速解决食罪灵后故意放慢脚步。  
  
“你还真是不知疲倦啊。”  
  
我抬起头，看到我们这位百无聊赖的无影。  
  
“你要是闲得无聊，不如教教我怎么使用传送魔法，我也好快些帮助夜之民解决烦恼。”  
  
他轻声哼笑一声：“哎呀，不是自己用双脚走过的路，总是会少一些仪式感啊。”  
  
我对他的嘲讽已经逐渐习以为常，因此连气恼的感觉也没有了。我不再搭理他，集中精力寻找命名石的踪迹。爱梅特赛尔克在观察我。我明白这件事，但一直没想清楚他究竟想从我这里得到什么。他似乎觉得无趣，又突然开口道：  
  
“话说，你是真的不会累吗？行程安排得如此紧凑，还要见缝插针地去做这些无聊的事。”他做出一个沉思的表情，“你的爱好该不会就是跑腿吧？”  
  
“跑腿什么的……说的真过分啊。”我闭上眼，深呼吸一口气，尽我所能地保持风度，“我不指望你能理解。但是，这些人需要帮忙，而我有能力做到他们很难去做的事，这不过是举手之劳。”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克没有立刻反驳我，我觉得稀奇，转过头想看看他的表情。  
  
令我意外的是，他的脸上并没有我想象中的讥讽，而是一种疏离的冷峻。我心下一跳，这是我第一次见到他这样的神情。我对他了解不多，从见到他开始，我以为他是那种疯疯癫癫的喜剧角色，会手持沾满牛奶的无花果叶在葡萄酒中跳舞。然而此时，他好像变成了另一个人。  
  
意识到我在看他，他冷笑了一声。那笑声不知为何令我感到疼痛。  
  
他说：“……真是冷漠的英雄大人啊。”

  
  
他消失在以太的漩涡中。我决定去找敏菲利亚。然而，我无法摆脱刚刚他的话语。这是第一次我被人这样评价，而且从他脸上我明白，他是认真的。不是单纯的讽刺，而是经过深思熟虑后讲出的话。从我成为冒险者以来，我帮助过很多人，也收到过很多感谢。我虽然并非是因为喜欢被人称赞才帮助别人，但是——被人评价为热心肠、尽心尽力的朋友、充满善意的英雄总是一件令人感到充实的事。我不明白，爱梅特赛尔克是如何得出那样的结论？  
  
我和敏菲利亚相会，又很快在一堆落叶中找到托迪雅的命名石。我们开始回返，少女亦步亦趋地跟在我身边。她看起来有些紧张，我不知道是不是因为我的缘故。我知道自己现在表情凝重，并且少有的没有主动活跃气氛。  
  
意识到这一点，我用手拍拍脸，让自己放松下来。  
  
“是不是有些累了？”我问她。  
  
敏菲利亚摇摇头，刚刚的战斗中她受了伤，好在没有大碍。不然我可不知道怎样去面对桑克瑞德。  
  
“光先生……好厉害啊。”她小声说，“那样轻松地打倒食罪灵……”  
  
“要是你被人那样殷切地期待着，也会慢慢变得强大。”我对她微笑，她让我想起一直跟在希德勒格身边的少女莉艾勒，坚强而青涩，像个小妹妹，“说起来，你怎么看那个无影？”  
  
“我？光先生，为什么要问我呢？”  
  
“因为你之前那样问他嘛。‘会不会和我们一同战斗’，你看到他当时的表情了吗？哈哈，他确实被你吓到了呢。”  
  
少女的脸上浮起绯红，“我没有……想那么多。我只是希望身边的人都是同伴。”她顿了一下，“而且，我觉得他……”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“我说不好。”敏菲利亚歪头思考，“他很神秘，脸上好像戴着面具。”  
  
“你是说无影的面纹吗？”  
  
“不、不是那样的东西。”她摇头，“我觉得，他那副样子下面，可能有什么……被隐藏起来的一面。”  
  
说起神秘，你也一样呢，小姐。我内心悄悄吐槽。我想，对于一直被关在金丝笼里的少女，这样的问题也许还是太深奥了。但是，我想起刚刚和爱梅特赛尔克的短暂相遇，觉得无法反驳她的话。  
  
我露出一个有些狡黠的笑：“想挖掘一下他的另一面吗？”  
  
“这……！我……”  
  
如果是阿尔菲诺或者阿莉塞，一定会一边肯定，一边说“知己知彼，百战不殆”这样的话。但敏菲利亚不同。至少面前这位面容稚嫩的少女不会。  
  
“开玩笑的。”我一边说，一边将双臂背到脑后，“不过，我确实想这么做。”  
  
“应该是件很困难的事吧。”敏菲利亚若有所思地说，“光先生觉得他会是我们的同伴吗？”  
  
“‘同伴’吗……”我想了想，“我觉得，还是不要那么天真比较好哦？”  
  
而且，那家伙看着就像不怀好意、懒洋洋的反派角色吧？如果有机会，刁难他一下，不也令人心情舒畅吗？  
  
敏菲莉亚歪头，似乎有一点似懂非懂。我不禁感叹：真是位善良的女孩。  
  
“我倒觉得，他看起来……”敏菲莉亚没有说下去，我猜想她可能正在努力将无影和自己熟悉的人联想起来。莫非是桑克瑞德吗？还是那位宝刀不老的老爷子呢？说起来，她究竟会怎样描述爱梅特赛尔克？我不禁很想知道。可她却没有继续这个话题。她最终说道：“不过，毕竟他……可是无影啊，我虽然明白，但偏见也是没有办法的事。”  
  
我可不希望我们这位小姐如此放松警惕。“他可是实打实想要诱发灵灾的家伙，还是要多加提防。”  
  
我们参加了为托迪雅举行的葬礼。以往在激烈的战斗后，我也曾几次为同伴立下衣冠冢。他们……有时甚至未曾有过遗物。纯粹的消失冲淡了死亡带来的恐惧。不过，就算留下遗体，也没什么意义吧。会这样想的我，或许真的有些冷漠。我只是觉得……除去可以见面，其他一切都是一种空谈。不能再见的苦涩流入我的心里，我闭上眼，感到刚刚鲁纳尔洒在我身上的水留在皮肤上的刺痛。我倒是不怕疼痛。不如说，我对疼痛有种特别的钝感。  
  
而“消失”，这样的分离很快在法诺村重现。  
  
雅·修特拉失踪了。我亲眼看到她坠落，悬崖下升起一股强风。于里昂热由此推断我们兴许还能找到她，但是这里是第一世界，没有嘉恩·艾大人和长老树，这让我们一时感到一筹莫展。  
  
“让我来试试怎么样？”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克如是说。  
  
我们同意了，反正也没有别的办法。在无影身上孤注一掷，这倒是桩新鲜事。爱梅特赛尔克看起来已经恢复了之前那种诙谐态度。我有点看不懂他，如果说之前他那拒人于千里之外的模样才是他真实的面孔，那么他如此费尽心机地表演，究竟是为了什么？  
  
临行前，一位年长的维埃拉女士为我们祈祷。“在世界还不是这样子的时候，我最爱在春天骑着蓝鹿远行。不必知道它向哪去，我信马由缰，只是想乘鹿远行。它们是如此有灵性的生物，总能带我找到些远超我期待的东西。”她说，“先生，祝你们好运。”  


  
“‘失踪’。”爱梅特赛尔克意味深长地说，“这个词远比‘死亡’要委婉，甚至可以说充满希望。即使无力寻找，至少还可以等待，哪怕希望渺茫。”  
  
我提着充满爱梅特赛尔克以太的提灯，它散发出的光芒意外地令人心绪平静。我看着它微微晃动，感到心里确实充满了希望。  
  
“皇帝陛下，”我唐突地问道，“你‘等待’过什么人吗？”  
  
“你是在向索鲁斯发问吗？那么我的回答是‘没有’。”  
  
我立即抓住这个机会：“我还可以向谁发问？”  
  
“我的英雄，本次的提问机会已经用完了。至少等到下次胜利吧？”他的语气有些责备，我想知道这是否是一种伪装，“你还没有亲眼见到那位贤人脱险吧？现在就如此兴高采烈，是否有些为时过早呢？”  
  
“我……能感觉到和她的连接。越来越近了。”  
  
他微微睁大眼睛，虽然他没有很夸张地叹息，但我就是能看出来，我的话让他有些张口结舌。  
  
他说：“有时候我真希望你能够愚钝一些。”  


  
或许是维埃拉婆婆的祝福起了作用，雅·修特拉大难不死，兴许还做了这世上独一无二的幸运者。我们打算先回法诺村，收集些情报再重新调查奇坦那神影洞。贤人们很有默契地将我和爱梅特赛尔克留在队伍最后，我和无影面面相觑，他似乎没有要离开的意思，于是我们一路无言地跟了上去。  
  
“……像那样激动地拥抱在一起庆祝再会的人们，说不定哪一天也会互相背叛。”他说，“你不这么觉得吗？你们总是重复着这样的过程。”  
  
“哎哟，反驳和争论太麻烦了，拜托你别说。”他又说，“你就当是这次我帮了你的谢礼，安静地听我说就行了。”  
  
他想错了。我并不想反驳他，或者和他争论。这并不意味着我认为贤人们会相互背叛，我只是——想从他的话里窥视他面具下的面孔。  
  
这当然没有想象中的简单。他的面具纹丝不动，我只好收回我不敬的目光。  
  
“不管怎么说，感谢你。”  
  
他没有看我，语气十分平淡：“举手之劳罢了，又不是什么大事。”  
  
我开始思考我究竟哪句话招惹了他，遗憾的是，我没有得出一个合理的结论。我犹豫着说：“对我们来说，这非常重要。我真不敢想象我们失去雅·修特拉……”  
  
我突然哽住，感到这段对话似曾相识。还未等我回想起来，前方传来一阵骚动。  
  
“喂……！你要去哪里！”  
  
是桑克瑞德的声音。我刚抬起头，一团毛茸茸的小动物不知从哪里跳到我头顶上。我吃惊地“啊”了一声，伸手去抓，却抓了个空。桑克瑞德一脸紧张兮兮的样子，从前面猛扑过来。那团小东西顺着我的胳膊一路下行，左躲右闪，任我们两个大男人手舞足蹈也没捉到。看来是桑克瑞德亲爱的伙伴发起了一场小小的叛乱，我以前怎么没发现食栗花鼠这么灵活？  
  
“……这是在干什么？”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉看着这一幕，看上去十分无语。我无暇回答他，手忙脚乱中一挥手——大事不妙，食栗花鼠顺势跳进无影毛茸茸的领子里。  
  
“！”他的脸色瞬息万变，没等我和桑克瑞德开口，敏菲利亚便紧张地小声叫起来：“请、请不要伤害它！”  
  
少女的请求暂时阻止了无影直接一个响指把它送走，我立刻趁机叫到：“别动！别动！”  
  
他用一种很恼火的眼神看过来，我开始煽风点火，手在爱梅特赛尔克的颈边跃跃欲试：“它胆子很小的，乱动的话，可能就藏在你衣服里不出来了哦！”  
  
“……到底在干什么啊！”  
  
桑克瑞德十分抓狂，敏菲利亚握紧双拳，慌张又焦虑地围观。前方的雅·修特拉听到我们这边的骚乱，困惑地转过身来：“怎么了？”  
  
如果让雅·修特拉知道这只小动物原本是用来做什么的……我尴尬地回望过去。好在于里昂热听到只字片语，当即意识到问题所在，把她拉走：“无关紧要的小事而已，你再和我说说那个隆卡文字……”  
  
我迅速将手甲摘下，赤手伸进皇帝陛下矜贵的衣领中。我的指尖触及无影的皮肤，那里并非我想象中的冰冷，如同活人，温热而柔软。我小小地吃了一惊，爱梅特赛尔克半阖着眼，似乎极力忍耐着不动用古代魔法将一切不合他心意的东西送去次元罅隙。我想了想，收回手，从草地上捡起一颗橡栗。小动物受到引诱，露出一颗小小的脑袋。  
  
……好的，食栗花鼠诱捕作战大成功！  
  
它跳上我的手，我忙不迭地让它远离散发着低气压的老无影。  
  
“好啦，好啦，桑克瑞德怎么虐待你了？跟我说说吧。”我抚摸着它的后背，爱梅特赛尔克正目不转睛地盯着我，我把它捧在手心里，玩笑般地向他举起来，“来，跟可怕的老国王打声招呼吧？”  
  
“……！”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克猛然向后躲避，好像我手里拿着的是什么可怕的猛兽似的。倒也不至……于？我的思绪突然逐渐模糊，眼前一阵眩晕，海潮般的记忆涌进我的脑海。

  
  
这是“我”吗？我又附到了谁的身上，我来不及表示惊讶，这具来自过去的身体便自作主张地行动起来。我的心里充斥着那个人的感情，喜悦、尴尬，还有三分难为情。我正抓着一团毛茸茸的小东西，我身边的两位朋友——一位我初次见到，另一位倒是有点熟悉，是我之前梦中见到的那位白发黑袍的死神先生。他们两个围着我，正在全神贯注地盯着我手里的小家伙看。  
  
“……这是什么？”  
  
“生物创造课的作业啊。”“我”回答说，声音沮丧。  
  
白发青年眉头轻蹙，看起来欲言又止。  
  
“如果我没记错，拉哈布雷亚老师的课题是……”他的眼神飘忽，似乎不想仔细观察那毛团儿似的迷之生物，“……形态威严的魔法生物？这东西有哪里威严吗？  
  
“它有颗坚强的内心。”“我”义正辞严地表态，随即便泄了气，“希斯拉德，帮帮我。我不想再被老师罚抄概念构成手册。”  
  
另一位戴面具的人笑得前仰后合：“不愧是你，我的朋友。拉哈布雷亚老师会伤心的。但是，请求我们这位优等生岂不是更好？”  
  
“因为——■■■已经帮过我太多次了……”“我”小心翼翼地瞥向我白发的朋友，他面容冷酷，一副不想搭理“我”的样子。  
  
“哎呀，你还会难为情呀？”  
  
希斯拉德笑道。我努力想听清那个名字，但奇怪的是，虽然其他语句我能理解，这个短短的名字我却无论如何也弄不清它的含义。  
  
“我”手里的小东西睁开眼，我们三人为之一振，它突然炸起毛，尖叫一声，呲溜窜进我无名朋友的领子里。他冷淡的态度顿时方寸大乱，希斯拉德一声惊呼，我（不止是这具有自我意志的身体，我本人也是一样）张大了嘴。  
  
“别乱动！”“我”叫道，“这孩子胆子很小，如果吓到它，它可能就躲在你衣服里不出来了哦！”  
  
“……你刚刚不还说它有颗坚强的心吗！”  
  
“过来，让我看看——”

  
  
记忆突兀地戛然而止，我猛地抓住离我最近的无影，在天旋地转之时，我意外地发现，他身上有种东西，让我体内不安分的光之力变得平静起来。  
  
那是我第一次感受到我和他藕断丝连的联系，我惊愕地看着他，爱梅特赛尔克少见地被我的表情吓到，但仍保持他一如既往的轻蔑。  
  
他无言地伸出手扶住我摇摇欲坠的身体，我头晕目眩地直起身，嘴里无意识嘀咕着刚刚回忆中那些难以捉摸的语言，我自己也对此一知半解。然而我敏锐地看到，爱梅特赛尔克脸色突变。那变化极其微小，几乎转瞬即逝。  
  
桑克瑞德和敏非莉亚很紧张地看着我们，雅·修特拉即使看不见，也立刻意识到不对劲。  
  
“又发生什么事了？”她问的时候看向于里昂热。没等于里昂热说话，我便赶紧开口：“没事，没事。我可能有点中暑。你看，这里的光就像暴烈的夏天吧？”  
  
我的伙伴们十分担心，我能理解。以往我在超越之力触发后都会告诉他们我看到了什么，然后和他们一起想办法。但这次，我决定保守秘密。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克松开我，又煞有介事地拍拍手上的尘土。他的声音拖得很长，现在的他又是那个轻佻的、滑稽的、表演色彩浓重的初代皇帝了。他说：“你不要吓人啊，大英雄。如果你和我讲着话晕过去，我这个无辜的无影可是怎么也洗不清嫌疑了。”  
  
我发现，刚刚他眼里的东西已经无影无踪，又变回那双戏谑的金色眼睛。但是，它消失得过于刻意，我直觉，他是在听到某些东西之后下意识做出的掩饰。  
  
我想起之前的梦和获得的记忆，突然产生一个很离奇的想法。我想起纱都说过的朵塔儿部的传说。说实话，在太阳神草原和他们交流时，我觉得转生、灵魂不灭这种事简直是无稽之谈。但是此刻我却突兀的联想起这件事。我不太确定我为什么会这样想，也许正如于里昂热所说，我相当依靠我的直觉。然而，这是我第一次在无影眼里看到这样的负面情绪，恐惧？排斥？爱梅特赛尔克在掩饰什么呢？  
  
“谢谢，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
  
我无辜地说。我的心里却升起一种隐秘的喜悦，因为我发现一件事——我似乎正手握着足以伤害他的武器。  
  
tbc.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章R

  
（三）  
  
现在来整理一下情报。既然我看到的是他的记忆，那么其中必然应该有“他”。这……很奇怪。因为我看到的记忆十分稀松平常，没有什么宏伟蓝图与邪恶计划，甚至可以说普通得令人怀念。曾几何时我也有过一段无忧无虑的日子，爱梅特赛尔克也有过那样的人生吗？那么我见到的三个人里，哪一位是这位目中无人的无影呢？  
  
我们在奇坦那神影洞深处的神殿里见到了那些宏伟的壁画，爱梅特赛尔克大概也没有想到他会亲自来给我们讲解这些。按照他的说法，人们遗忘了原本世界，但仍会在梦里断断续续地看到这些场景。虽然不是灾难来临的场景，我确实在梦里见过……如此想来，那宏伟的城市幻影，和壁画上描绘的轮廓的确有些相似。  
  
我们道别隆卡的守护者们、回到蛇行枝后，雅·修特拉将我身体的状况告诉了我。她说于里昂热自有办法，我当然相信他们。她叮嘱我“一旦感到有什么不对劲的一定要及时和我商量”，我满口答应下来，她脸上的担忧却并未减少。  
  
“还有一件事……”  
  
我停下准备离开的脚步，转过身来：“还有什么事吗？”  
  
她看起来有些犹豫，似乎在斟酌措辞：“我只是问问，你也可以不回答。”  
  
哎呀，妈妈，我不是你最听话的孩子吗？我想这样说句俏皮话来缓解气氛，但我现在浑身上下都有些不适，想赶快找个地方稍事休息。所以，就算雅·修特拉大发慈悲不会动手，我也不想平白无故招来一顿眼刀。我微笑着，用听话小狗（或是性情温和的大狮子）一样的语气轻声说道：“请问吧，玛托雅姐姐。”  
  
虽然有点狡猾，但是看上去颇有成效。她露出一个温柔又为难的笑容。  
  
“爱梅特赛尔克把我从地脉中拉出来后……”一听到他的名字，我心里骤然一动，“你身上发生了什么吗？”我没有立刻回答，她便补充了一句，“那时你的以太忽然变得不那么刺眼了。当然，只是一点。现在又……”  
  
她很直白，我知道她没有恶意，十有八九只是关心。当然，其中也有一两分刺探。我想了想，说：“是他身上的以太。”  
  
“是吗。他果然……”她的表情变得担忧起来，“他的以太充满黑暗，对你来说，或许有些更特别的感觉。”  
  
我说：“别担心，我会提高警惕。”  
  
她摇摇头：“我倒不是担心这个，只是……”  
  
我等着她说些什么，但她最后却摇摇头。她说：“没什么，我相信你的判断。”  


她应该察觉到我隐瞒了一些事情，我稍微有点抱歉，但并不打算现在就说出来。关于超越之力看到的东西，虽然没有什么隐瞒的必要，同时也尚未从中得到更为有效的情报。爱梅特赛尔克说了他的目的，但这仍无法解释他为什么向我们寻求同盟。如果想要知道爱梅特赛尔克究竟想从我们这里得到什么，就必须再次潜入他的回忆。这是件相当困难的事，早在他在神影洞中向我们解说海德林和佐迪亚克的诞生时，我便数次企图主动发起超越之力。这种力量虽然并非完全可控，但长久以来我也摸到一些规律。然而就好像碰到铜墙铁壁，我没能再次读取爱梅特赛尔克的记忆。  
  
这让我感到疑惑，我能够感觉出来，在提起那些远古往事时，爱梅特赛尔克无法像平日里他伪装出的那个角色一样保持镇定。其他人对此可能没有如此感触，但我之前曾经见过，哪怕只是一瞬间——他那双冷漠又愠怒的眼睛。诚然，即使他背对着我们，掩藏他面具上的裂缝，他仍然远比我想象中的要意志坚定。  
  
那么，我之前看到的记忆，是他故意透露给我的吗？还是说，它背后有什么更深层的含义，足以动摇他密不透风的心防？  
  
我猜，那个对同伴看似爱答不理的白发青年就是他。我可想不出爱梅特赛尔克会傻乎乎地变出一个毛球（原因还是因为魔力不足或是什么看上去更滑稽的理由），然后还因为它的可爱而沾沾自喜。

  
我从雅·修特拉的房间出来，远远地看到鲁纳尔正在指挥大家处理食材，敏菲利亚在向夜之民的孩子学习礼仪，桑克瑞德正到处查看伤者的伤势。看来他们还需要一段时间才会出发，这正合我意。我现在……十分需要休息。吸纳了拉凯提卡大森林的光后，我感受到身体内有种郁燥难纾的力量。我想破坏，想撕裂什么东西，我不想伤害同伴，也不想吓到他们。  
  
我来到蛇水湖畔，这里空旷，寂静，隔绝人世。我靠在一棵巨树下，体内的光小小地迸发，我将它强压下去。忽然，我感受到一丝特殊又熟悉的气息。不知道什么时候起，我对他的以太愈发敏感。不过很奇怪，连夜之民用来祝福的冷水都会让我感到刺痛，他的以太却没有那种锋利的感觉。我忍住刚刚体内光波翻涌的呕心感，故作轻松地看向斜上方的一片虚空。  
  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”我呼唤他的名字，希望这有效，“真是一场美妙的邂逅。”  
  
他如我所愿地现身了，不过并没有靠近我，也没有搭我的话。他高高在上地俯视我，这让我有些不快。好啊，既然你想要贯彻自己的“观察”，那我就让你看个够好了。我站起身，十分灵活地顺着树干爬上，在离他不远的一根高枝上坐下来。他向后退开一点，仍然浮在空中。  
  
“我取得了新的胜利，爱梅特赛尔克阁下。现在我有新的提问机会了吗？”  
  
他皱起眉头，似乎已经习惯了我的轻率与冒昧。  
  
“你上次的问题是什么来着？”  
  
“我想换个问题。”我说，他颔首，表示默许。我没有多加思索便问道：“那是个什么样的地方？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“古世界。”我加重语气，“你执著于复原的地方。”  
  
有一瞬间我想着他会不会发怒，或者干脆直接消失。然而他没有任何不得体的行动，他只是十分平静，平静到近乎无奈。  
  
“你一直都如此充满好奇吗？”我听不出他这句话的情绪，他扫了我一眼，让我觉得自己有些渺小，又有些悲哀，真希望这是我的错觉。他顿了一下，一字一顿地说道：“在古世界，一切皆是完美。”  
  
他说完便陷入长久的沉默，我明白，这就是他全部的回答了。  
  
“我没有家乡，或者我遗忘了它。”我犹豫着开口，“所以，我从不回首过去，现在的一切对我来说，已经是最好。而我相信会有更好的东西。不过，我想你没有听过一句话？‘然而一切皆不完美。没有一次日落能美地不能再美，没有一次微风能让我们安稳地不能再安稳地入睡。’”  
  
“……”爱梅特赛尔克说，“是啊，人类总会这样安慰自己。”  
  
我也有些惊讶，没错，我刚刚竟然试图“安慰”他。这实在有些愚蠢与不自量力，但这——没错，这过错仍然在他。如果不是他露出那种——那种近乎脆弱的神情，我也不会糊涂到想要去说这种傻话。他的脸在月光下显得不是那么棱角分明，眼睛里的情绪也不是那样清晰可见。  
  
终于，他将手臂抱在胸前，开口打破了沉默：“那么，英雄，你还有什么想让我做的？只是来听我讲故事吗？”  
  
我已经抓到一丝头绪，每当触及他不想提起的话题，他就会开始顾左右而言他，或者干脆溜之大吉。我知道再逼问下去也毫无用处，趁着他还没想着消失，我必须抓紧时间。  
  
“你说过必要的时候，会为我提供帮助。”  
  
“没错。现在我能帮你什么呢？”  
  
“我希望你暂时待在我身边。”我说，“稍微、一会儿就好。”  
  
他的眉毛一挑。  
  
“……我倒是没想到还有机会做光之战士的镇定剂。”他轻飘飘地靠近我，我自然而然地给他让了个位置，他迟疑了一下，随即认命般坐到我旁边的枝干上，“出于好心，我要提醒你，别太依赖黑暗的力量。”  
  
我含糊地应了一声。我并不需要他刻意释放以太，只是他的存在对现在的我来说已经是一种享受。我闭上眼，感受着夜晚的宁静。即使没有那样沉重的信仰，黑夜也是一种祝福。  
  
“我说。”  
  
没想到他会主动提起话题，我下意识转过头去：“什么？”  
  
他突然伸手，我被迎面戳过来的手指惊得一怔，他的食指轻轻点在我的眉心。  
  
“我也——”他说，“我也有一点不该有的好奇心。”  
  
“你做什——”  
  
他的指尖在我额上划出一道光弧，我的眼前顿时炸开一片白光。我猛地捂住嘴巴，却连干呕都无法吐出，因为我的胸腔、喉咙一瞬间仿佛灼烧。我觉得自己是个盛满水的玻璃罐，而盈满的液体突然沸腾，又遭到恶意搅动，仿佛下一秒即将爆破。  
  
我猛然抓住身下的树枝，仅凭握力便将它捏得粉碎。爱梅特赛尔克眼疾手快，一把抓住我的腰带将我拎起来，我感受到木屑噼里啪啦在我指间坠落，而我反手抓向他，浮空状态下他没有反击，我像只野兽一样想要缠住他的四肢。他“啧”了一声，我感到耳畔一阵风声，我的右手已经钳住他的肩膀，左手正要发力，他突然松开了拽着我腰带的手，并且一下将我击飞出去。我甚至不知道他是怎样做到的，便在茫然中感到下坠的失重。  
  
我会摔死，或者骨折。如果我当时尚且清醒，是无论如何不会让自己落到如此境地，或者说，至少会感到恐惧。但那时我已经几乎失去意识，我的心中只有一个想法：我要抓住他。抓住那团散发着冰冷、令人胆寒却又甜蜜甘美的以太，然后将他吞噬殆尽。然而我既没有摔断脊椎，也没有感到过度疼痛——我坠落的高度可以说相当低，并且正好坠入一团枯叶当中。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克缓缓落下，他面无表情又居高临下地站在我面前，我没有一丝狼狈的自觉，我想撕咬他，像猎物反咬猎人。但他更胜一筹，眼疾手快地钳住我的下颚。  
  
“……也稍微有点自制力吧，我的英雄？”他没有想再动手的意思，只是看上去有点遗憾。我紧紧握着他的手腕，想要让他松手。他稍一用力，我感到下颌一酸，情不自禁地张开口。他用两根裹着手套的手指戳进我的嘴里，在我口腔里肆意搅动，“哎呀哎呀，这可真是口好牙，十足的猎食者。幸好你不是什么野蛮人或者食人族，否则人类的生存可真是岌岌可危啊。”  
  
我忍住酸痛，狠狠咬合，爱梅特迅速将手抽离，我一下咬到自己舌头。我痛得倒吸一口冷气，胸中却几乎感到怒火攻心。我安静下来，琢磨着如何再次发起攻击。他觉得好笑般耸耸肩：“夸奖而已，你太凶了。”  
  
我回光返照的理智想要竭力控制自己，我不想在他眼里像个野兽，但我无法做到。他一歪头，看上去完全没有一点反省的意思：“唔，我承认我也有错……好嘛，我会负责的，就原谅我吧？”  
  
他伸出手，轻抚我的额头，我感觉前额一阵刺痛，同时体内暴走的光在逐渐平静下来。就是这个。我想要的东西就是这个。这强大的、冰冷的、纯净的、仿若河流的以太。为了得到它，我愿意付出任何代价。我全身的肌肉瞬间放松，身体沉重得无法支撑。我还抓着爱梅特赛尔克的前襟，他倒是十分体贴，顺着我瘫软的方向一起坐到了地面上。  
  
我睁开眼睛，整个人压在他身上。我感到自己喉咙干哑，但是总算恢复了语言能力。我甩甩头，完全搞不明白刚刚自己身上发生了什么。  
  
“……你到底……你到底在做什么？”  
  
“观察。”他言简意赅地说，“但是似乎出了一点差错……”出了“一点”差错？我感到怒火中烧，他立刻示弱般举起双手：“别瞪我，我说了会负责的，想要什么？”  
  
我意识到他究竟是何等危险的人物，我轻敌了，但并不后悔，反而隐隐感到兴奋。经过刚才那场闹剧后我有些轻微的醉以太，我想起身，却尴尬地发现自己勃起了。我没穿护甲，和他贴得很近，胯下的硬热之物粗鲁地顶在他身上。我缓慢地眨了下眼睛，和爱梅特赛尔克四目相对。  
  
“这可真是……英雄大人，没人见过你这样一面吧？”他先是讶异，随即故态复萌，用一种玩味的眼神扫了我一眼，“因为你平时——就是个片叶不沾身的人嘛。不过，可以说有点冷漠哦？你拥有许多人的爱慕，但你不会以此为傲，即使是对一腔爱意的可爱后辈也一视同仁。怎么说……你温柔得有些不易近人。”  
  
他抬起腿，膝盖抵住我的下体。我僵硬地撑在他身上。  
  
“……这就是你那时想要说的话吗？”  
  
“你非要把两段对话联系到一起，我也没有办法。想到什么就说什么罢了。”  
  
“或许我应该让你看看我的另一面。”我现在有些生气，决定不再强迫自己以礼相待，我按下他的小腿，欺身上前，用它顶住爱梅特赛尔克的小腹。我轻描淡写地说：“来补偿你的错误吧，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
  
“……你是认真的？”很明显，他的思路又被我突兀地打乱了，不过他很快便冷静下来。他懒洋洋地伸出一只手，就是方才让我体内的光肆意迸裂的那一只，“那么，借你我的手怎么样？你想怎样都可以，随你高兴。”  
  
“希望这不是个恶劣的玩笑，”我盯着他，用一种温和的语气说，“因为我会当真的。”  
  
“我的荣幸，英雄。”他说，我便握住他的手，揪住中指和无名指将那只白色手套摘了下来。  
  
他用手指圈住我的器官根部，我便浑身一个哆嗦。他的手修长、苍白，保养得当，和他的以太一样没有什么温度。他颇具技巧地套弄着我尺寸不菲的茎部，看起来兴趣缺缺又尽职尽责。我掐住他的肩膀，性器兴奋地充血。他抬起眼睫瞥了我一眼，看到我舒展的眉头，他才似乎提起点精神。我常年奔波，已经有好久没有解决过生理问题，他的服务也很舒服，我很快就想射了。我用通红的前端顶弄他的掌心，它在爱梅特赛尔克手中微颤，他眉头微蹙，立刻就要松手。我被他的躲闪弄得有些心焦，伸手按住他的手臂，不让他退开，也不让他将手抽走。  
  
我就这样射在他的手上，他那身看起来价格不菲的外袍也未能幸免于难。他有些无奈，黑着脸抹掉手上的污浊。  
  
“……你就非要射在我身上？”  
  
我阖着眼，感到一直以来的燥热正随着我的汗水缓慢地蒸发。  
  
“有什么问题？你这衣服不过是幻影吧。”  
  
“这你可就猜错了。”他又用那种抑扬顿挫的、假惺惺的语气调笑起来，“货真价实加雷马出产。”  
  
我不想和他斗嘴，至少现在不想。我扯住他的腰带，拨弄上面精巧复杂的锁扣，我对开锁相当在行，只用几秒钟便将它拆解下来。我撩开他厚重的外袍，右手探入他双腿之间。  
  
“你……”他惊讶地睁大眼睛，我感到自己的手被他的大腿轻轻夹住，这反而让我有些情欲高涨。而他似乎相当难以置信：“不是吧，我的英雄？你还想做满全套？”  
  
“你会被夺走什么吗，陛下？”我不依不饶地紧追不舍，“童贞？”  
  
“……”他又沉默了，我看到他浅色的眼珠缓缓转动，似乎在两种激烈抉择中考量。我又露出一种恭谦的表情说：“我会令您满意的，陛下。”我自己都觉得我有些不敬和僭越，可我不能退缩。  
  
最终他大度地放松了身体：“好吧，今天就随你喜欢。”  
  
看起来，我成功了，爱梅特赛尔克答应了我无礼的要求。也许在这种事上，我和他都比自己想象得要更加无所谓。我想，大概对他来说，肉体的欢愉并非耻辱。我将他衣衫半褪，这可是——加雷马的开国皇帝，一份至高无上的殊荣。虽然从我们见面开始他就没有显露他威严的一面，但我看得出来，只要他有意施威，旁人便会想要不由自主地恭顺听从。我不应该同情他。我从内兜里随便掏出了什么，倒在手心里。爱梅特赛尔克欲言又止地张了下口，我已经将沾满润滑的手指伸进了他的后穴里。  
  
他嘴唇一抿，想说的话又吞了回去。我用我所有能想到的手段爱抚他，手指在他逐渐湿润的身体里抽插，他呼吸粗重起来，嘴唇上泛起潮湿的色泽，我的另一只手抚上自己再次勃起的下体，也有些心猿意马，凑上去想要亲吻他。  
  
他一直任我予取予求，此刻却像是突然惊醒一般，一只手放在我胸前，是一个推拒的姿态。我立刻推开他的手，再度欺身上前。他再次躲开了，眉毛又拧起来，看上去终于有些不悦。  
  
“干什么？”  
  
“大家不都这样做吗？”  
  
他看上去哑然无语，只是一瞬间，他便充满嘲讽地提高声音：“啊，我知道，你们人类，总把亲吻当作爱的信使。相信两个毫不相干的器官相互碰触，便能从中产生爱情。这不是很可笑吗？”  
  
“‘你们人类、你们人类’。”我学舌般模仿他的语气，想要反驳他，却在最后一刻话锋一转，“你们无影会怎样做？”  
  
“‘ **我们无影** 。’”爱梅特赛尔克似乎想到什么有趣的事，哂笑一声，没有立刻回答我的问题。  
  
“你说过，只要我发问，你就会回答我。”  
  
他看上去有点头疼，脸上不自然的红晕让他看上去像害了热病一般，而这都是我的错。“已经多少年没见过这种事，我都记忆模糊了。”我可不想一直听他顾左右而言他下去，我趁着他思考，再度凑上去，嘴唇蹭过他额上的珍珠。他一歪头，伸手把我推开：“……别胡闹，你还想不想听答案？”  
  
我又反握回去：“你可以亲自示范给我。”  
  
我承认他的容貌十分有魅力，不过仅是这一点不足以让我对他产生性幻想。何况意淫这样一位伟大人物可以说是在以身犯险，但我仍然将自己置于一个岌岌可危的境地中。但是，看着他貌似紧张的样子十分有趣，所以我热衷于跳下陷阱或者刀口舐蜜。  
  
“你为什么坚持推开我？你如果不相信人类表达爱的方式，就如你所说，当成是无关紧要的器官碰触就好了。”我故意轻佻地拨开他的额发，他神色拘谨，似乎非常不情愿让我碰触他的天眼，“还是说，你把它当作我向你的求爱？”  
  
他沉默了，他看着我，我感觉不到他的情绪。随即，他笑了一下，我心下一紧。我知道他已经恢复冷静，戴上了那副可恶的面具。  
  
他说：“我会的，英雄。”  
  
我当然知道他在回应我的前半句，这样满不在乎的态度令我恼火。我慢条斯理地扯开他的衣襟，爱梅特赛尔克一直用一种似笑非笑的表情看着我，或许在无影眼里，这一幕堪称滑稽。  
  
我报复般地亲吻了他，他没有再拒绝，反而煽情地回应着。他的吻技很好，我的整个口腔都酥麻了。我顺着他的下颌一路舔吻到喉结，将那里吮得鲜红。我的肉刃已经破开他的身体，将他狠狠钉在那棵树干上，爱梅特赛尔克能做的只有用手肘支撑着自己的身体，摆动腰肢迎合我的攻击。我们上半身的衣着堪称整齐，也许是我们都认为此刻赤裸相对是一件愚蠢的事。假如不是我看到他发丝凌乱，脸颊潮红，恐怕我也很难想象这个人正在与我野蛮地媾和。我心里非常清楚，爱梅特赛尔克只是看起来被动，只要我一着不慎，就会陷入他的操控之下，哪怕他现在看上去处于下风。  
  
他的皮肤透出一种暧昧的粉红色，如果这并非他的演技，那么他的这具身体相当敏感。尽管他的表情并没有屈辱，也称不上兴奋。他只是很好地扮演着英雄的泄欲对象这个未曾设想的身份。我敢肯定只要我提出要求，他会如我所愿地扮演处子或者娼妇。  
  
我不想看他表演，我们又不是在戏台上。但是，他带给我的愉悦确实无与伦比，我也要给他相应的报酬。我扯住他的手臂，将他向前拽动，他被我强迫着半坐起来，在体重的作用下，我那根下流东西无阻地顶进他身体深处。爱梅特赛尔克吃痛地喘了一声，随即低声笑了起来。虽然他现在额头细汗密布，那笑声听起来有些无力：“你还真是……徒有蛮力。”  
  
“既然只有这一个优点，你就收下吧。”  
  
我在他湿透的身体里毫无死角地碾磨，他猛地仰起头，喉咙中挤出一声苦闷又节制的呻吟。我能感到他缠在我腰上的双腿急迫地收紧。我知道他短暂地沉浸在激烈、低俗、可耻的快感中，他的脸泛起红潮，手臂环住我的脊背，大腿内侧不断痉挛，我知道他要高潮了，我也差不多……我闭上眼，在极度的欢愉中调动以太——当对方情绪不稳定或者身体虚弱时，更容易发动超越之力来窥得对方的记忆——我知道这狡猾又不解风情，但我不能放弃这个机会。然而我再次失败了，他绷紧身体，我仍然没有看到任何来自过去的影像。  
  
事情一目了然，他的身体、心灵、精神，都有某种东西在阻塞着我，那甚至不是一种拒绝，但我就是无法抵达深处。  
  
我遗憾地加快了抽送的频率，让身体在亢奋的状态下放空自己。我射进他的身体里，爱梅特赛尔克咬紧牙关，看起来有几分虚弱和痛苦。我突然魂游天外地想：他的灵魂是否还在这具身体里呢？  
  
“……还满意吗，我的英雄？”  
  
他还在，真是谢天谢地。他在我耳边带来一股微弱气流，好像一种蛊惑。我用唇语嘀咕着：这个问题应该是我问你吧。我放松下来，顿时累得连话都不想说，从他身体里滑出来后就昏睡过去。  
  
tbc  
  



End file.
